


The One with The Date

by Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind



Category: British Actor RPF, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind/pseuds/Eternalsunshineofafangirlingmind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-TAOLY One shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One with The Date

“You look fine, Tom,” insisted Violet. “Honestly, you’re worrying about this more than most women I know.”

“I know, Vi. But, this woman is a Professor with a PhD in Norse Mythology. I don’t want to under dress for the occasion.”

Stopping in front of the hotel mirror, Tom ran his hand through his hair one last time, and then stopped to stare at himself in the mirror. His fancy suit, which had been perfectly ironed, hung on his frame effortlessly, and its suaveness readily concealed his nerves. He knew nothing of the woman he was to dine with; all Luke had told him was that she was a professor, and she wished to discuss her thoughts on Loki with him. Afraid of coming across as rude, Tom had no choice but to oblige. What puzzled him was the directness of it all, as well as her intense desire to speak to him. He had asked Violet earlier to help him dress, and hoped she would give him some words of encouragement.

Sprawled on the couch, Violet was googling the woman on Tom’s laptop. When she finally found an image, she called Tom over to see her. The professor looked to be only a little older than him. Her red hair, wise eyes, and thick, pink lips portrayed a woman who not only possessed brains, but beauty too. Tom breathed a sigh of relief, now that his blind date was not so blind anymore.

“See, she’s pretty. It could have been much worse.”

“How so?”

“For one, she could have been a crazy,” she remarked. “Now, cheekbones, all you have to do is smile, be charming, and she won’t resist you.”

“Did it work on you?” he asked slyly.

“It certainly helped,” she smirked. “Walk me out, will you?”

***

Tom stood up to greet the breathtaking redhead who came his way by a polite handshake. Her dark green dress paid nothing but compliments to her alabaster skin. If she dresses like this all the time, then how on earth do her students ever manage to concentrate? thought Tom. You’re in luck tonight, Hiddleston.

“It is wonderful to finally meet you, Dr. Roberts.”

“Please, call me Amelia,” she smiled. “I’m a huge fan of your work.”

“You are too kind, Amelia,” he answered, tucking her chair in for her.

A few minutes into the night, and conversation was going swimmingly; Tom finally felt at ease. Amelia’s vast and unlimited knowledge on Norse mythology impressed him greatly, and he picked up a few pointers about Loki he would make use of when he filmed Thor 2. She was witty and easy on the eyes too; she was the attractive teacher he always wished he had when he was in Cambridge.

There were a few peculiar quirks about the Professor which came across as…well…bizarre. Sometimes, she would stare at him intently and would speak to him with an odd respect, a servant obeying its master. Tom could not help but pick out these idiosyncrasies, which began to be the only things he noticed about her now. He was just too polite to say anything.

After finishing dinner, Dr. Roberts folded her hands and smiled at him. “I must say, tonight was one of the most enjoyable evenings ever.”

“It’s the company that makes it worthwhile, Amelia.”

He noticed her take a deep breath, as she was about to blurt out something she had been gathering the courage to say. After taking a slight sip of wine, she looked at him in the straightforward, teacher-like manner. “Now that we’ve gotten to know each other for a considerable amount of time, you don’t need to hide anymore.”

Tom furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “E-excuse me, but, hide what, exactly?”

Dr. Roberts crouched down and whispered, “You can be yourself now. I live to serve thee, master.”

Mouth hanging open slightly, Tom failed to fathom anything coming out of her mouth now. “What are you talking about? I’m just an actor; I’m no one’s ‘master’,”

Chuckling, Dr. Roberts pointed a finger at him. “You are quite the talented liar, my liege. There’s nothing less to expect from the god of Mischief.”

“Mishch-I’m sorry, Amelia. I’m just an actor, I’m not actually Loki.”

“You can’t do this do me,” she pleaded. “I know you need me just as much as I need you, Loki.”

Tom could only blankly gape at her. She’s out of her mind. She thinks I’m actually Loki, he thought to himself. How am I going to get out of this situation? There’s no use of arguing with her, it seems.

“Congratulations, mortal. Not many have the ability to resist my lies,” spoke Tom in his best Loki-like expression. “Could you pardon me, so that I might…summon my minions?”

“Anything for you, my King.”

Keeping his cool, Tom rose up and made way to the men’s room, away from his table. It was obvious that he needed help to escape. Ducking away until he was out of Dr. Roberts’ sight, he fumbled in his pocket for his phone and pressed the speed dial.

“Hello?” answered Violet.

“Vi, it’s me. Where are you?”

“Oh, hey Cheekbones, I’m actually getting a sandwich nearby. How’s the evening going?”

“She thinks I’m Loki.”

Violet paused for a moment, and then burst out laughing. “You…honestly expect me to believe…she thinks you’re Loki. That’s crazy, Tom.”

“Call it whatever the hell you want, Violet. I need your help to get me out of this without making her feel…”

“Like a psycho?”

“…without making her feel bad.”

“Should I get Hemsworth to suit up and drag you away or something?”

“Even if that would work, Chris is in London right now.”

“Alright, Tom. I’ll be there and I’ll think of something on my way. What is she doing right now?”

Tom looked up to peek at their table. “She’s waiting while I ‘summon my minions’.”

“Right, your minion will be right over. In the meantime, keep her distracted.”

Tense and uneasy, he returned back to the table and sat back down. He made one of his fierce Loki faces and lowered his voice to a growl. “My army will be here in a moment.”

“You should know, Sire, that I have been ready to serve you ever since I first read about you. Mankind’s belief in Norse gods may have vanished, but my faith has never wavered.”

Oh.Dear.Lord.

“And for that,” he began, raising his finger in an authoritative manner. “You shall be rewarded once we reach Asgard.”

“Oh, thank you, my King!” she beamed. “I shall serve in every way I can.”

“Yes, of course. You shall be in charge of…tactical patterns.”

Her eyes lit up, and she gave him a small bow. “Thank you, Sire.”

Damn it, Violet. How long will it take to get you here?

Just that moment, he saw Violet walking through the doors, looking for him. Their eyes finally met, and Tom quickly ordered the pay check. “Come, Amelia. Let us return to Asgard.”

He discreetly motioned for her to go outside, and, returning to his Loki-esque bravado, escorted Dr. Roberts out of the restaurant. Catching sight of Violet behind one of the trees, he left the Professor and ran towards Violet. As soon as he saw her, he breathed a sigh of relief, and the hope that the night would end well returned to him.

“You cannot believe how glad I am to see you,” he murmured in the darkness.

“Yeah, well, the only thing I could think of is that you could give her some excuse about something, ask her to wait for you, and never see her again.”

“She contacted me once, she’d do it again.”

While they went back and forth on ideas, they failed to realize that the Professor was approaching them. It was only when Violet saw her in the corner of her eye did she slowly turn to face her, an anxious smile painted on her face. “So, you must be the good doctor.”

Dr. Robert’s face showed both fascination and fury. Fascination, due to the fact that there were more people like her, and fury, due to the fact that she was hoping to be the only woman ‘worthy’ enough to serve Loki.  
“Amelia, this is Violet,” he lied. “She, like you, also came willingly to me.”

“Yes,” she nodded firmly. “I, like yourself, live to serve Loki.”

The professor crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly. “I don’t believe you. You don’t know him like I do, and you can’t prove it.”

“Hey, listen, Dr. Nutjob!” Just before she was about to blow her top, her mind worked out a plan which could be their ticket to freedom. “You’re right. You deserve to know the truth. It is I who is Loki of Asgard, god of Mischief and the Silver Tongued Liar.”

Tom could only follow her lead and nod. “That is Odin’s honest truth.”

“Prove it.”

Violet straightened her posture, conjured a wicked smirk, ant tilted her head. “Oh, come now, mortal. You cannot expect me to parade around so openly in Midgard. No, this man is nothing but a worthless human who I’ve been controlling like a puppet. Meanwhile, I possessed this body in order to clandestinely cause havoc. Come forward, both of you.”

She looked directly into Tom’s eyes and hoped they could telepathically communicate the right words to each other. Much to her surprise, and relief, Tom gave a silent nod. She raised her hand to his temple and ordered him to kneel, which he did rather impressively: slowly, and with total submission in his eyes. Authoritatively, she removed her hand from his head and placed it on Dr. Roberts’ shoulder. “Well, then. What will it be, child?”

The doctor slowly knelt to the ground, her beautiful dress smudged by dirt around the knees. She took Violet’s hand in hers and kissed it, which meant that she bought her performance “Loki.”

“Listen well, mortal. My business here is unfinished and I shall not yet return. When the time comes, I shall find you and place you highly amongst the other members of my army. For now, patience is the key, and Thomas has not yet finished my bidding. You need not contact him, for I shall contact you myself. Am I understood?”

Dr. Roberts agreed and, rising up, asked Violet with innocent eyes, “When shall we meet?”

“Soon, child,” she answered. She held out her hand to Tom. “Thomas, rise up. I require your aid tonight.”

“Yes, my Master.” And with that, he stood up to take her hand. “Farewell, Amelia. For now.”

“Goodbye, Tom.”

“Go back to your world, mortal,” Violet commanded. And, with that, she walked away towards her car without looking back.

Once they were confident they were alone now, Tom picked up Violet in a tight embrace, the ones Violet never really minded, but needed to avoid due to their ability to wipe out all the oxygen in her lungs.

“Tom, the gratitude is sorta reeking out of you right now and I don’t know how long I can take it.

“I owe you big time, Vi.”

“I can’t believe they let crazy people like that teach. I now fear for the future of the youth.”

“I completely understand,” Tom added, wrapping his arm around her waist. “But, let’s focus on the present tonight.”

“Absolutely. I can eat my dinner, we can drink a little, and then…”

“I like where this is going, Vi. If I’ve learnt anything tonight, it’s that I quite like it when you call me Thomas.”

“Well, I quite like being your master,” she retorted. “God, I loved being Loki.”

“If ever you get the chance, you should audition for Lady Loki.”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to out-act you. I think I’ll stick to dealing art.”


End file.
